Liopleurodon
Facts: ok, I just want to edit this wiki to say.. Liopluridon rocks. Kk we can move on. In Primeval, Liopleurodon is a far larger animal than in real life. They may live in pods of three or so, generally not attacking one another. When confronting other large objects in the water, they will react aggressively by ramming and biting. They have been witnessed to rub their bodies along smaller objects to try and get a reaction to see if the object is alive before eating. If the object is moving, however, they take it for food and will devour it immediately. These animals are bullet-resistant but must live in warm conditions, since they come from the tropical seas of the Jurassic period. They are known to eat swimming dinosaurs that are crossing between islands in the ocean. In Primeval The Lost Island At the beginning of the book, a trawler called the Cormorant is attacked by a Liopleurodon, killing 3 crew members, and three other people named Michael Mackey, his father James, and there friend Kieran Fitzsimon. When Cutter first heard news of the attack near Guns Island, he says it could have been an Ichthyosaur, Mosasaur, or maybe a Pliosaur like Liopleurodon. While on patrol on the Polar Star, Stephen spotted it and it appeared right on top of the Polar Star, and disappeared into the ocean, being shot at. Cutter identifies it as a Liopleurodon (which he suggested the cause to why the trawler was sunk) and says that the Atlantic ocean is killing it minute by minute. In the book it was described as pale on the belly, and black on its top. Episode 5.2 A submarine named the HMS Gartside encounters an anomaly and a Liopleurodon at sea. The team go onboard the sub to fix the problem. While in the North Sea, a Liopleurodon bites down on a tracking device and slams into a sub, jamming the propeller and knocking out the Captain, and making the power go out. When the sub went through the anomaly, the Pliosaur followed. While Matt and Abby fix the sub propeller, a Liopleurodon appears and attacks the Bathyscape rubbing its body against it. Then, three more Pliosaurs appear. A little whiles later, they attack the sub and then stop. Then, they attacked again while the team tried going into the anomaly back into the present. The captured Balaur is pumped into the water where it is decapitated by the Liopluerodon, distracting the Pliosaur from the sub. Trivia *This is the second marine reptile to appear in Primeval. *The colouration of the Liopleurodon in The Lost Island was a reference to the colouration of the Liopleurodon in Walking with Dinosaurs. *This is the first creature that appears in a novel that later appears in an episode. The others being T-Rex and Velociraptor. *This is the only marine creature to eat a dinosaur. Errors *The Liopleurodon in Primeval is way bigger than in real life. *In the show they have ridges on their backs like leatherback turtles. *In the show, the head is shaped differently than in real life. *It is shown hunting in packs. However, they would likely turn on each other. It might be that Primeval exageratted the Liopleurodon to make it scarier. Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 12.51.02 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.29.29 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.29.19 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.36.24 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.36.25 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.36.48 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.47.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.49.05 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.49.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.49.17 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.49.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.49.45 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.49.48 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.50.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.50.19 AM.png Category:Series 5 Creatures